steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słońce Zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc odc.27 Zakazane lustro cz.1
Streszczenie Octavia dostaje się do dziwnego świata. Nie spodziewa się że czeka ją przygoda,która zmieni jej światopogląd na mamę. Fabuła Octavia otwarła oczy. Znajdowała się w dziwnej, trochę gęstszej niż woda cieczy. Było ciemno. Wejście do domu znikło. Na dole pojawiło się coś na wzór szpary. Dziewczyna widząc że to jedyna droga by żyć, szybko płynęła w dół. Przeszła przez nią. Znalazła się w jaskini, cała pokryta czarną mazią. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Wtem usłyszała kroki. -Czekaj Moro wezmę tylko sok i...-mówi kwarc. Kiedy zobaczył hybrydę koło lustra przestraszyła się- AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! -AAAAAaa!!!-krzyczy przestraszona Octavia. -AAAAAA!!!-krzyczą obydwie. -AMETYST CO TAK DRZESZ...-przychodzi czarny klejnot. Zobaczyła to samo co koleżanka- Ej! Coś ty za jedna? Chcesz nas okraść?! -Nie nie nie- kiwa głową- Nie chciałam was przestraszyć naprawdę! Nawet nie jestem z tąd! -NIE ŚCIEMNIAJ!- przyciska ją do ściany- Kto zadziera z kwarcowym gangiem ten obrywa i to mocno! -Morion!-rzecze poważny głos- Puść ją. -Ale Karin! Ona naruszyła naszą... -Nie interesują mnie twe intencje Morion- podchodzi biały klejnot do przodu- Zostaw ją na Ziemi. Czarny kwarc zrobił tak jak zażyczył sobie biały kwarc. Podeszła do zlękniętej Octavii. Przykucnęła i złapała ją za twarz. -Hmmm...-zastanawia się patrząc jej w oczy- Ona nie jest z tąd. To człowiek. Ale kogoś mi bardzo przypomina. -Kogo?- pyta się Ametyst. -Tę która opuściła nas dawno temu- wzdycha puszczając buzię hybrydy nagle- Powiedz mi. Jak brzmi twe imię? -Octavia. -A więc Octavio. Powiedz nam jak się tu znalazłaś i czemu jesteś cała w dziwnej czarnej brei? -To może zabrzmieć głupio, ale właśnie tędy- pokazuje palcem na zwierciadło. -Udowodnij- mówi ciężkim tonem. Hybryda wstała i przełożyła palec, a potem dłoń przez szkło lustra. Wszyscy byli w szoku. Karin rozdarła podkoszulek Octavii( spokojnie miała pod spodem podkoszulek na szelkach. Gwałtownie ją odwróciła i przycisnęła do ściany jaskini. Kiedy zobaczyła jej klejnot zaniemówiła. -Em Karin co się stało?-pyta się fioletowy kwarc- Kto to jest. -Zamilcz Ametyst- podniosła głos- Muszę zrozumieć kim ona jest. Ma klejnot Snowflake, ale wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż ona. Gdyby była klejnotem ektoplazmiza zeszłaby z niej z łatwością, ale ona wciąż lepi się do jej ciała. Nie rozumiem. -A może po prostu zapytajmy się jej- mówi nowy kwarc który właśnie wszedł do jaskini- Właśnie usypiałam Jasia, a tutaj takie krzyki. -Daisy ma rację- mówi Morion- Octavio. Kim jest... -Ja tutaj jestem szefem i ja udzielam pytań- patrzy się gniewnie na czarny klejnot Karin- Zapytam się jeszcze raz. Kim ty jesteś? -Odpowiem jeszcze raz. Mam na imię Octavia. Jestem córką Snowflake. Moja mama około 19 lat temu pokochała człowieka i jestem owocem ich miłości. To tak jak u was z przedszkolami tylko zupełnie inną metodą. Jestem w połowie klejnotem. Przepraszam was że narobiłam wam tyle kłopotu. -Ej ej ej- przerywa jej Ametyst- Ty nas tu nie przepraszaj. To raczej my powinniśmy przepraszać. -Hmmm...- przygląda się kwarc jeszcze raz uważniej jej twarzy- Dostrzegam podobieństwo między Tobą a Snowflake. Chyba musimy Ci zaufać- puszcza jej buzię. Wzięła ją na ręce- A teraz czas zmyć z Ciebie ten szajs. Wam też by się przydała kąpiel, przecież Czarnemu Diamentowi tak się nie pokażecie. -Przypomnij mi po co idziemy do niego- pyta się Morion- przecież żyjemy tak jak tylko chcemy. -Raz na rok Morion przychodzimy aby zebrać się i wspólnie świętować Kurosawę- tłumaczy Daisy- Czyż byś zapomniał? -Phii- parska- Ja? Tylko się pytam. Przyszli nad jezioro. Niebo było szare a zamiast słońca- czarny wirujący punkt. Trawa spowita w popielu, a drzewa czarno-purpurowe. Karin wrzuciła Octavię do płytkiego jeziorka . -A teraz masz chwilę prywatności- odchodzą na bok kwarce. Octavia delikatnie się myła. Kiedy już skończyła wyszła. Jej ubrania były całe mokre. Karin podeszła do niej- Hmmmm....- użyła swego klejnotu aby stworzyć jej nowe odzienie- Masz. Myślę że będzie git. -Emmm...-patrzy na ubrania- Skoro to jest święto to czemu mam wyglądać tak? -No bo to Kurosawa- tłumaczy Morion- Tam musisz być ubrany w coś na czarno. -Morion. Ile razy mówiłam Ci abyś nie wchodził mi w zdanie?- pyta się Karin- Mniejsza. Droga przez lasy byłaby za długa. Gdzieś jeszcze chyba jest portal. Przywódczyni zaprowadziła wszystkich do telepotera. Odsłoniła go z niepotrzebnych gałęzi i winorośli. W przeciwieństwie do tego Ziemskiego ten miał szary kolor. Kwarce wraz z Octavią weszli na platformę i przenieśli się do zupełnie innego miejsca. -WITAMY W KARAKASIE!- krzyczy Amy. -Kochana o pół tonu ciszej- upomina ją spokojnie Daisy- A tak poza tym wymawia się Karakasu. -Karakas, Karakasu co za różnica?- pyta się luzacko Morion- Lepiej zobaczcie jak tego roku wszystko wygląda. Nie mogę się doczekać aby napić się wina z śmietuchy. -Śmietuchy?- pyta się zdziwiona Octavia- Co to takiego? -Twoje matka wprowadziła tu mnóstwo zwyczajów z Ziemii- tłumaczy Różany Kwarc- Między innymi tradycję jedzenia i picia. Tylko my w odróżnieniu od was mamy własne owoce jak i warzywa. Owoce śmietuchy wyglądają jak wasze winogrona tylko są granatowe i zdecydowanie większe. Jest to nasz tradycyjny trunek. -Ej zobaczcie- pokazuje palcem Ametyst- Tam mamy kwarce z Kwarcity! O i Perły z Perlopolis. Rety ile klejnotów. Ale chciałabym się z nimi zapoznać. -Zabraniam- mówi stanowczo Karin- Jesteśmy Gangiem. Trzymamy się razem i nie komunikujemy się z nikim samemu. -Ale... -Żadnych ale. Wkrótce Diament wychodzi. Musimy znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce. -Toooo może ja się co nie co rozglądnę?- patrzy na stoiska hybryda- Wszystko tutaj wygląda przepięknie i chciałabym się porozglądać. Kwarc przez chwilę się na nią patrzy. Po chwili kiwa głową na znak że nie. Wtem wszystkie kryształy te mniejsze i większe powoli się zebrały na główny dziedziniec. Głosy tłumu powoli cichły gdy wrota ogromnego zamku otwarły się a z niego wyszedł on. Czarny Diament. Wszyscy jego poddani ukłonili się. Nasza Octavia również. Nastała absolutna cisza. Władca spoglądał na swych poddanych. Swe oko na chwilę zawiesił na dziewczynie. Nie posiadała charakterystycznego tatuażu na policzku jaki posiadali wszystkie klejnoty należące do niego. Jednak potem spojrzał dumnie przed siebie i rzekł: -Poddani! Witam was ponownie w mym potężnym Imperium na naszym tradycyjnym święcie Kurosawie! Jest mi niezmiernie miło że widzę was tyłu! Kwarce, Perły, Szafiry, Rubiny, Topazy, Złota, Srebra, Bizmuty, fuzje i wielu wielu innych. Mam nadzieję że w tym roku zabawa będzie przednia, a wspomnienia jeszcze lepsze. A zatem bawcie się, radujcie i korzystajcie! Po skończonym przemówieniu wszyscy krzyknęli donośnym głosem "Dziękujemy Ci nasz o Potężny Diamencie!", po czym rozeszli się. Octavia również chciała gdzieś pójść lecz przed nią stanęła Perła Czarnego Diamentu. -Czarny Diament chce abyś przyszłą do niego- mówi i bierze za dłoń. Przebiega z nią przez tłum. Diament był w środku zamku. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc